The Ice Terror: The Beginning
by Winter Frostine
Summary: "So uh..." future Dean glanced towards his past self, "what was that all 'bout?" "Your reaction at Skipper?" Dean was confused by his future self react when he first met them,constantly asking her about the whispers that the girl has been hearing and constantly saying 'thank you' to her even though she didn't do anything than only standing besides him
1. Prologue

The Ice Terror: **_Prologue_**

 **Thud!**

A young little girl awaken by the sound, she got up from her bed and went to look at where the sound comes from then she tiptoed toward the door of her bedroom, she reached the door and opened the door and went downstairs.

Only to see her mother laying on the ground with her blood, the girl gasped and went backward but bump onto wall... Wait not a wall, she turned and screams at the man who smirked down at her, his face were smeared with blood and his eyes red and shaped like a cat's eye, she tried to run but the man caught and lifted her easily.

He looked into her eyes deeply then he tsked, "You're not ready yet but this will make you improves..." he said then took his bloody knife and he slashed her collarbone making her scream in agony.

~~~

A screams still ringing in her ears as she woke up with a gasp, sweat beaded on her forehead, she sighed 'just a another damn nightmares' she thought then she looked at the watch that been placed on the drawer, '6:30 A.M.'.

'Well that's a new records' she thought again, usually she wake up at 1 or 3 at the morning. She got up from her bed went to shower, she thought back at her dream, she never forget the eyes that been haunted her at night, she sighed and shook the thought from her head as the shower started to pour then she cursed when she remembered that she still have clothes on and went out from the shower.

* * *

"Sam, are you sure this is the one?"Dean asked as he get out from the Impala, Sam nodded as he got out from the car. "Yeah I'm sure about this, Dean" he replied.

"Alright, let's go" Dean went to the door and knock on the door, revealing an eighteen years old girl who had a icy blue eyes, short raven hair, pale skin and a pink lips that almost red, she wearing a plaid with a grey tank top underneath, black jeans and a red converse who looked at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 1

The Ice Terror: **_Chapter one: Meet The Winchester_**

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Dean looked at his brother who looked like he seen a ghost, he shook his head and turned at the girl then opened his mouth.

"Yeah, can I talk to Annabelle Berra?"he asked then he saw the girl's eyes turn cold and her confused face turn to stony look, "I'm sorry but my mother die twelve years ago..." she replied.

"I'm sorry," he clear his throat "but how about her daughter?" he asked again, the girl sighed and opened the door wider.

"Get in, you turd" she said then the brothers get in the house and she looked around at the outside then close the door, "alright, what'd ya want?" she looked between Sam and Dean as they looked each other.

"Okay look, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we just came here to ask you about our father, John Winchester?"Sam said as he pointed at Dean who nodded at her. She nod back and opened her mouth, "that old man, huh? Yeah, he save me from my tragic memory or aka my mother's dead event. Oh...by the way, the name's Skipper"

Dean raise an eyebrow then glanced at his little brother and clear his throat, "so Skipper, what do you mean about tragic memory?" he asked as his brother nod.

"I don't want to talk about it ..." she said, shrugging, she sat on the sofa and looked up at between him and Sam.

"How did you know Bobby?" Sam asked making her chuckled, "he is like a father figure to me, he's really grumpy but I like him..." she said then glance up and saw the brother's face, "what? Did something happen to him?"

"N-no, just that he want us picked you up..." Sam replied while sharing a look with his brother. "Okay then..."the girl sighed then went upstairs, after a couple of minute she show up with a large book in her hand and a bag pack on her back. "Let's go..." she said when she notices the brothers's look when they saw the book.

"It's for Bobby" she shrugged and walked out from her house, Dean raised an eyebrows at Sam who shrugged in replied then followed her.


	3. Chapter 2

The Ice Terror: ** _Chapter two: Nightmare? Memories?_**

"Are we there yet?"

"For a million time, no!" Dean said annoyed by the girl who smirked, she seemed enjoying it then he turn up the radio as the Metallica song risen.

He looked at into the rearview mirror car only to see the smirk curled on the girl's lips then rolled his eyes annoyed and turned his gaze to the road. Skipper's smirks turned to frowns when she glanced at Sam who leaned against the window and mumbled in his sleep. "Is he okay?"

"Hm?" Dean looked at Sam "yeah...no, I don't know" he shake his head then opened his mouth to say something but cut off by Sam who jolted awake, yelling "NO!".

"you okay, Sammy?" Sam turned his head at Dean, nodding, "yeah, I'm fine"he said then glanced inwardly at the girl who looked at him curiously.

"Nightmares?"

" what?"

"or memories?"

he turned his body to her, "what are you talking about?", she tilted her head and opened her mouth. "your dreams?"

"oh, nightmares" he replied and rubbed his face, turning his gaze at front. Skipper stare blankly at him, "I once have a nightmares...Wait no, not a nightmare, memories..."

"memories?"

"yes, I dreamed about my mother's death"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be" she whispered then turned her blank stares at the window making Sam frowns and looked at his older brother who seem unaware the conversation between him and the girl.

* * *

They pulled up to the Singer Junk Lot, and Dean put the Impala into park. Skipper take her book and her backpack then get out from the car while the brothers trailing behind her.

Dean knocked the door, "Bobby, you here?"

"Yeah." Bobby said as he opened the door then smiled when he realized who's with them and hug the girl who doesn't hug him back only to see her face uncomfortable.

"uh...Bobby, could you let me go now?" she said. He chuckled and let go of her, "it's nice to see you again, kid" said Bobby as he patted on her shoulder.

"Yeah" she replied smirked at him, "me to..."


	4. Chapter 3

The Ice Terror: **_Chapter three: Painting_**

"I...I don't understand." Skipper looked at them with confusion in her icy blue eyes, Bobby and the Winchesters brothers had explained about how Dean made a deal since the death of Sam, how an angel brought him back to life from hell and broke the first gate, and learns that Lilith wanted to start the apocalypse.

Dean sighed, "we must stop Lilith started the apocalypse, meaning to stop Lucifer rose from his cage". She nod her head slowly then opened her mouth "I know that but..."

"But?" He said.

"Angel, really?" she raised an eyebrow, not believing the angel's part. Sam nod while his brother has smirk playing on his lips, "trust me kid, I didn't believe that the angel saved me..."

"that's what I needed for, right?" she asked while closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, the brothers and Bobby looked each other but it did not unnoticed by the girl, "what?" Sam turned his at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello." a gruff voice cutting him off and also making the girl jumped then looked behind her, she frowned as she saw a man who in mid thirties, have bright blue eyes and a dark hair, wearing a white shirt with a tie that loosely hanging around his neck and a trench coat.

Skipper then looked at the three men then to him, only four words came out from her lips "the...hell you are?", the man frowned at her "I'm not hell..." he said.

She rolled her eyes then looked back at the brothers and Bobby, "who's he?"

* * *

"I don't feel good..." A woman with beautiful tanned skin, dark curls for hair, brown eyes, tall and in good shape, complained as she rubbed her arm. A dirty blond man, brown trench coat and a tie loosely hanging around his neck, rolling his eyes while he looked at the map.

"Then you should rest in your room, love" he said, the woman nodded then went to her room. The man sighed as he turned his head at the map. Nothing.

He let out his breath in frustration then he heard a crash, he ran toward the sound and calling out the woman's name, he knocked her bedroom door but no one answered. He turned the knob and then realized that the doors are not locked, "Zed?"

The woman, Zed gasped as if she in trance "John? What are you doing in my room?"she asked. John did not answer, instead he looked at his friend's room wall, there was painting of a girl who has bright icy blue eyes, her hair were short and black, a frown written across her face and a scars on her collarbones, holding some kind a blade or swords and the background were like a wings spread around her but it was ice and a words written under her, _The terror is coming..._

* * *

"So...This is Castiel person, an angel?"

"Stop pretending to not understand,kiddo. Bobby has told us all about how you're upsetting people" Dean said, a smirks playing on his lips as he saw Skipper's devious smiles fell, huffing and crossing her arms through the rearview mirror.

"squirrel..." she muttered under her breath, Sam rolled his eyes while he looking at map. Skipper and Castiel had met, when she's finding out that angel need her because she's in danger and Lilith after her then she started ask many question about angels, demon, god and the seals making Cas the angel happily answered her questions.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Night- House_**

A man sleeping, sprawled on the couch with a papers clutching to his chest. The unfinished food and drinks was littered on the coffee table, he was having an intense dream, an image of Sam, Dean, Skipper and the Impala and then himself flashed through his head.

* * *

 ** _Day- Book Store_**

A man was taking a comic books off the shelf while Skipper, Dean and Sam walking dressed in their FBI suits, the man looked up as their showed him their fake badges.

"Uh..." he trailed off, "can I help you?"

"Sure hope so," Dean told him, gesturing to himself. "Detective Shaw." He gestured to Sam, "Detective De'Young." then he gestured to Skipper, "Detective Wayne, just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" the man asked.

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights," Dean told him.

"Uh, I don't think so," the man said. "Why?"

"What about noises?" Sam asked "Any skittering in the wall?Kind of like rats?"

"And detective are investigating rodent problem?" The man asked sceptically, clearly confused by his questions.

"What about cold spots?" Skipper asked. "Feel any drops in temperature?"

The man growing more confused for a moment then he smiled in realisation. "I knew it. You guy LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked while Skipper trying to not pulled an annoyed look, This was the second time she was worn by the person who wrote about her life.

"You're fans," The man told them.

"Fan of what?" Sam asked at the same time Dean asked "what is LARPing?"

"Like you don't know," the man told them excitedly. Sam and Dean looked at him in confusion. "Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry." Dean said, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted," the man told them. "Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... 'Supernatural'. Two brothers, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down Ghosts, Demons, Vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Shaw and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" Dean suggested.

"That's it," the man answered then he glanced at Skipper. "And you looked like the girl in that book, I like those books... It's um..."

" 'Purity Into Broken'. " Skipper cut him off, annoyed ' _I'm going to kill her!'_.The man smiled and pointed towards her, "yes! Yes!"

"You're saying this is a books?" Dean asked.

"Books," the man answered. "It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." He walked over to a table labelled 'Bargain Bin'. Sam, Dean and Skipper followed. "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah." The man handed Dean a book. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean read the cover of the book. "'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund." He turned the book over, reading the back cover. "'Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious Woman in White lures men to their deaths'."

Sam took the book. "Give me that." He looked at the man. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

All of the books had Sam and Dean illustrated as male models and really buff, while the other books, it had Skipper illustrated as a girl who really have same feature as hers, only her eyes were glowing bright blue.

* * *

 ** _Day - Motel Room_**

Dean was lying on one of the beds, frowning, reading the book with Bobby on the cover:

 ** _Dream a Little Dream of Me_**

Sam were sitting at the window. Sam was going through articles and papers while Skipper out from their room as she called someone.

"This is freaking insane," Dean told Sam. "How's this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me," Sam told him then something caught his eyes on Dean's armpit and sighed, "Dean, seriously?"

Dean took the book from his armpit and put on the table,"what? It's not like she care besides we didn't know anything about her while she know about us and I haven't started to read it yet."

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes at his brother's antic then he turned back to his laptop, it's true that they know nothing about her, the only thing they knew is that she's a friend of Bobby more like father-daughter relationships but it's her personal life and maybe something that she doesn't want to share with them.

"They're pretty obscure," Sam said. "I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt." as he sat at his computer, "And, uh, the last one, 'No Rest For the Wicked', ends with you going to Hell."

Dean got up, looking at the laptop. "I'll reiterate, freaking insane." he said, Skipper went into their room and look at them.

"Check it out, there's actually fans. Not many of them, but still." Dean announced while Skipper sat next to him. "for fans they sure do complain a lot. Simpatico says that demon story line is cliche and overall craptastic." Dean read "Well screw you simpatico we lived it."

"Then there's a crossover between your book and our book," Dean said as he looked at her, "well lucky to them... It's real, ha!"

Sam laughed. "Keep reading it gets better."

"There are Sam girls and Dean girls, and then- what's a slash fan?" Dean stopped, Sam cringed and awkwardly said "As in Sam/Dean. Together."

His head shot up. "Like together together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers right?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Aw come on. That's just sick." Dean slammed the laptop while Skipper chuckled and shook her head, "you're lucky, you didn't get a sister." Dean muttered.

"Yeah, whatever" Skipper rolled her eyes, "We gotta find this Carver Edlund." Dean said.

"It's not going too be easy." Sam sat up, "why not?"

"No Tax records, no known address looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name." Sam sighed

"Somebody's gotta know who he is." Dean said, Skipper smirked "I think I know how to him..." she said then her eyes caught the book on the table.

"Guys..." Dean quickly took the book and ran out from their room, yelling "You can't have this, it's mine!"


	6. Chapter 5

**_Publisher's House_**

They found the publisher, figuring that Skipper had said that was the best shot they had.

"So you published the Supernatural books?" Sam asked her.

"Yep." The publisher answered eagerly, " "Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know? 'Doctor Sexy, MD', please.?"

"Right," Sam nodded and looked at Skipper and Dean. "well we're hoping that our article can shine alight on under appreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press, then maybe, we could start publishing again," the publisher said excitedly.

"No, no, no, no," Skipper told her. "God, no. I mean, why-why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to Hell and all."

The publisher became very emotional. "Oh, my God. That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in-in 'Heart' when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved." Dean glanced at Sam, "And in 'In Heart' , when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Oh god. If only real men were so open an in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean asked.

The publisher looked at Sam and Dean. "I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside," Dean sighed.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She raised an eyebrow. "Lady, this whole thing is funny," Dean added. She walked over her desk while Skipper smacked his head , "How do I know you three are legit,huh?"

"Oh, trust me," Dean told her, rubbing his head and glare at the girl who next to him. "We're, uh... we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my guys," the publisher told them as she sat in her chair.

"No,no,no. We are actually big fans." Sam make an excuse for themselves. The publisher raised an eyebrow at them, "you read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Dean nodded

"What's the years and the model of the car?" She bombard them with question, "1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said, smiling.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That my uh...Sam's birthday." Sam answered.

"How Skipper adjust herself after her mother died?" Skipper was caught off guard by the question that left the publisher's mouth, the boys looking over her.

"Sorry, can't help myself...It's just you looked a lot like-" Skipper cut her off, "'Purity Into Broken', I know... It's um... After her mother died, her remained silent herself for 12 years."

The publisher nodded, satisfied by her answer then she asked them more question, "Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"174?" Sam answered unsure by it, looking at the raven haired girl who stared down at the floor with blank expression on her face.

"Dean's favorite song?" the publisher asked.

"It's a tie between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'," Dean smirked triumphantly.

"Okay..." The publisher nodded, impressed by them, "Okay. What do you want to know?". Sam leaned forward, "what's Carver Endlund's real name?"

"Oh no, no I can't." the woman shook her head but it didn't stop Sam, "We just want to talk to him, get the Supernatural story in his words." Sam plead.

"He's very private," the publisher told them. "It's like Salinger."

"Please," Sam told her. "Like we said. We are, um..." He unbuttoned his shirt, cringing a little, to reveal his Anti-Possession tattoo on his chest. "Big, big fans." then gave Dean and Skipper a look.

Skipper sighed then rolled her sleeve up to show her Anti-Possession tattoo on her shoulder while Dean, showing his.

"Awesome." The publisher smiled. "You know what?" The publisher turned away, pulling her skirt up to reveal her Anti-Possession tattoo on her ass. "I got one, too."

"Whoa," Dean nodded, smirking. "You are a fan."

The publisher stood straight, writing something on a pad of paper. "Okay. His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

They went out to the, the man only lived ten minutes away from them which is nice, unfortunately, Dean was dead curious about her mother's dead... He know he supposed to stay out from her personal life but he couldn't help it, "Skipper, you want talk about that?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it..." Sam gave him a look which is he ignored, "why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Now shut your pretty little pie-hole, you..." Skipper trying to find something that not inappropriate to cursed at him, "butt."

Dean raised an eyebrow and letting it go, he know the feeling to lose someone their love and probably, she's not ready to talk about.

* * *

The man continued reading. "'Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful... determination'."

The man tossed the pages down in frustration, groaning.

The doorbell rang.

The man looked up nervously. He stood, walking toward the door, opening it to reveal Sam, Dean and Skipper outside.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

'Yeah?"

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam added, "Maybe." He combed his hand across his short beard. "Why?"

"Hi, I'm Skipper, this is Dean and Sam. The guy you've been writing about." Skipper said, Chuck smiled and nodded then closed the door.

Dean sighed then rung the doorbell again.

Chuck opened the door. "Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He tried to closed the door again but Dean put his hand on the door, stopping it.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean pushed the door open, walking inside.

"Great..." Skipper muttered under her breath as she and Sam followed him inside and threw a sympathetic glanced at the backed away. "Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny," Dean told him.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam told him, trying to keep things calm.

"I'm not doing anything," Chuck said.

"Are you a hunter?" Skipper asked.

"What?" Chuck asked. "No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about Demons?" Dean asked, walking toward Chuck. Chuck fell onto the couch. "And Tulpas, and Changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing?" Chuck asked. "Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing."

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing," Dean answered. "Believe me, we are not fans."

"Well, then, what do you want?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"I'm Sam," Sam told him. "And that's Dean." He nodded to Skipper. "And that's Skipper."

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters," Chuck told them. "I made them up. They're not real and Skipper is not supposed in the books!"

Dean and Sam looked each other then led Chuck out while Skipper stayed behind them, Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, revealing the arsenal.

Chuck looked at Sam and Dean and the arsenal in shock. "Are those real guns?"

"Yep," Dean answered, going through the supplies. "This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs." Chuck laughed. "Well, I got to hand it to you guys," Chuck told them nervously. "You really are my number one fans. That's-That's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house." Then he started towards his house but stopped when he saw Skipper leaning against the doorway while Dean yell.

"Chuck stop!"

He put his hand up as he whimpered, " "Please, wait. Please, don't hurt me."

"Dean...Stop" Skipper sighed then she put her hand on Chuck's shoulder, "How much do you know?" she asked. "Do you know about the Angels? Or Lilith breaking the Seals?"

"Wait a minute," Chuck furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know about that?"

"Question is how do you?" Dean retaliated.

"Because I wrote it."

"You kept writing?" Sam asked

"Yeah," Chuck answered. "Even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that-Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you," Dean told him. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam and that's Skipper with no last name." Skipper rolled her eyes.

"The last name were never in the books. I never told anybody about that, I didn't even write it down," Chuck widened his eyes at them then he looked at Skipper. "It is really you..." he added, slightly breathless in amazement.

The brothers raised an eyebrows then looked at the raven-haired girl, who looked down awkwardly, taking sudden interest on her shoes then she glanced up at Chuck, saying: "convinced?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chuck poured himself a large whiskey, drinking it, setting the glass on the kitchen skin, turning to see Sam, Dean and Skipper, groaning. "Oh. Oh, you're still there?"

"Yup." Dean said, popping the 'p'.

You're not a hallucination?" Chuck asked.

"Nope," Dean answered.

"Well, there's only one explanation," Chuck told them. "Obviously I'm a God."

"You're not a God," Sam chuckled, Skipper raised an eyebrows at the writer.

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck asked. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no. I'm definitely a God. A cruel, cruel, capricious God. The things I put you through... The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece," Dean said, sighing.

"I killed your father," Chuck told them. "I burned your mother alive." He looked at Sam. "And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck." Sam snapped at him but he still continuing it, "All for what?" Chuck asked. "All for the sake of literary symmetry? I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck," Dean told him. "Okay? You didn't create us."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered.

"What about the Ghost Ship?" Chuck asked, the raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously.

"Yes, that, too," Dean answered.

"I am so sorry," Chuck told them. "I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a God," Dean snapped at him in annoyance.

"We think you're probably just Psychic," Sam concluded.

"No," Chuck shook his head, sitting down at his computer. "If I were Psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives," Sam explained at him.

"Yeah, like, laser-focused," Dean added. Chuck burped. "Are you working on anything right now?"

Chuck realized something, groaning and lay his head back. "Holy crap."

"What?" Skipper snapped her head at the writer.

Chuck picked up the pages. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"'Weird' how?" Sam asked.

"It's very Vonnegut," Chuck told them.

"'Slaughterhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?" Dean asked.

Sam and the raven-haired girl looked at Dean in surprise.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut," Chuck told them. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

 _'Not this again!'_ Skipper thought annoyed.

* * *

 ** _Night~Laundromat_**

Dean sat down in one of the carts, legs crossed, reading Chuck's latest manuscript. "I'm sitting in a laundromat's cart, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat's cart reading about myself. My head hurts."

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us," Skipper said, leaning against one of the machine.

Sam turned to toss the dark-colored clothes into the machine.

Dean continued to read. "'Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.'"

"Stop it," Sam snapped, turning around while watching them in amusement.

"'Stop it,' Sam said'," Dean repeated. "Guess what you do next, Sammy." Sam turned away, scowling. "'Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive'."

Dean looked at Sam. "I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your 'brooding and pensive' shoulders."

Sam sighed, exasperated. Skipper went towards Dean and took the paper then looked at the manuscript, looking at Dean. "you just thought I was a dick,." Sam turned to them, looking impressed. "The guy's good." Dean looked at Sam, offended.

* * *

 ** _Day~Motel_**

 _"I don't know, Skipper, it's doesn't make sense that there's another like me..."_

"You sure?" Skipper asked, sighing. _"Yeah, I'm sure..."_ The other line said, Skipper looked up at the bluish sky.

"Well... Thanks anyway," she said, "I hope you're okay back there."

The other line chuckled humorlessly, "Well I'm okay... No nightmare about you for a month."

The girl smiled sadly, "Win, I-"

"No No...S'okay, Skipp." Win chuckled, "besides I'm not the same person that you first met with. Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

Skipper sighed as Win hanging up the phone then she heard her phone ringing, frowning, she answered. "Hello? Chuck?"

* * *

 ** _Chuck's House_**

Skipper sat on the chair nearby while Sam and Dean were standing besides her. Chuck was aching nervously, as if building up the courage to speak, holding more pages in his hands.

"So, you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked.

"This was all so much easier before you were real," Chuck told them.

"We can take it," Dean told him. "Just spit it out."

Chuck looked at Dean. "You especially are not gonna like this."

"That's actually what I'm talking about," Chuck told them. Dean raised his eyebrows.  
"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight," Chuck answered.

"She's just gonna show up?" Dean asked. "Here?"

Chuck sat on the couch, putting his glasses on. "Uh... let's see, uh..." He read from the manuscript. "'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery Demonic passion.'"

Sam chuckled. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't?" Sam replied. "I mean, come on. 'Fiery Demonic passion'?"

"It's just a first draft," Chuck told them.

"Great," Dean told them sarcastically. "Perfect. So, what happens after the... 'fiery Demonic' whatever?"  
"I don't know," Chuck told them. "It hasn't come to me yet."

"Guys, look, there's nothing to worry about," Sam told them. "Lilith and me? In bed?"

Dean gave Sam a look, speaking to Chuck. "How does this whole Psychic thing of yours work?"

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, your 'process'," Dean answered.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache," Chuck told them. "A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"You can't seriously believe-"Sam began.

"Humor me." Dean stopped him, "look, why don't we just-" Dean grabbed the papers from Chuck. "Take a look at these and see what's what."

They left after that, Dean needing to drive to cool his frustration down while Skipper, who leaned against on the window, watching the scenery not paying attention on the two brothers arguing.

"Dean, come on." Sam held the paper up, "the mini van accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was absently still seeing the stars, he scratched absently at the pink flower band-aids on his face."

"So?" Dean looked over from the road from the he was focused on.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood, you'd use duck tape and bag rags before you'd use flower band-aids."

"What's your point?" Dean sighed.

"The point is this, all of this is totally implausible, it's nuts." Sam snapped at his brother. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and said, "He's been right about everything so far, you think he's just going to ground out at first now?"

Sam clear his throat, looking back at his paper. "'Dean slid behind the seat of his beloved impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like a crow."

"A tarp?" Dean asked making Skipper's ear perked up and looked behind her and said, "it's still intact so,"

"A tarp on the rear window, and you drive it that way." Sam tried to convinced the man beside him.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result," Dean told them.

"So we're just gonna run?" Sam asked.

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith," Dean told him, slowing down when he saw some of police officers at the bridge. "What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Bridge is out ahead," Deputy answered.

"We're just trying to get out of town."Dean peered his head around to look at it.

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?" Dean asked.

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river," Deputy told them. "To cross the river, you have to take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked.

"Sorry," Deputy told them. "Afraid you guys are gonna have to spend the night in town."

Dean grumbled something under his breath before make his car a u-turn. They parked in front of the diner. Both of the brothers stepped out of the Impala almost simultaneously, leaving the raven-haired girl who sigh before followed them.

* * *

Skipper was reading the manuscript. "Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do," Skipper told them. "I mean, if the pages say that we go left-"

"Then we go right," Dean finished.

"Exactly," Skipper snapped her finger and pointed at Dean. "We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, you we get into a fight. So, no fighting." She looked at Sam. "No research for you." She looked at Dean. "No bacon cheeseburger for you," she frowned. "And no training for me...".

" _No..._ " Dean gasp dramatically making Sam and Skipper rolled their eyes.

"Hi, uh...What's good?" Dean looked up at the waitress as she approached them, she smiled and said, "Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country,".

"Shut up." Dean snapped at Skipper who stifled her laugh by biting her lips and gave him a cheeky grin in return.

"I'll have the cob salad." Sam told her.

"I'll have the veggie tofu burger."Dean smirked at them. The waitress turned to the raven-haired girl, "and you?"

"I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich, please." She smiled at the waitress,who blush and took their menu then leave but it did not get unnoticed by the candy-green eyes himself, Dean Winchester who gaped at her.

"what?"

"H-how did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Skipper titled her head at him in confusion.

"This whole thing's ridiculous..." Sam said, ignoring his brother's antic, Dean turned his head at him.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean raised an eyebrow, exchanging look with the raven-haired girl. Sam glanced at the both of them.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is," Sam told them, "Right," Dean told him sarcastically. "'Cause something like that can never happen."

"No fighting," Skipper warned them, giving Sam and Dean a look. "No fighting."

"Guys, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close," Sam told them.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So?" Sam repeated ."We've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she is. This is an opportunity."

"Are you-" Dean started angrily. Skipper gave Dean a look. Dean calmed down, trying to remain that way. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight," Sam replied.

Skipper gave them a look."No fighting."

The waitress came back with their orders, setting them down. "Cob salads for you, the tofu veggie burger for you and grilled cheese sandwich."

"Thank you," Dean told her then the waitress left.

Dean looked between Sam and Skipper. "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight." then he took a bite of his burger, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, my God. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

The waitress came back, flustered. "I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." The waitress took Dean's plate away as Skipper threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

The Impala drove up to the very sleazy-looking motel, pulling into the parking lot, parking after they dropped Skipper at Chuck's house

"This place charges by the hour," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel," Dean told him. "Hence, the, uh, Hooker Inn. It's opposite day, remember?"

* * *

After Chuck came home, he saw Skipper was reading a book that nearest to her, she didn't even bother to get a glimpse at the book's title while she reading, the certain author constantly looking at her in the corner of his eyes.

"I know you can't read it." Chuck announced then winced, _'Stupid! Why do you talk like that?!'_

Skipper squinted her eyes at the letter, ignoring him. The letter seems like flying through the air, she sighed then shut the book. God, she hate being dyslexic.

The girl turned her attention at him, "how'd you know?"

"I-I read it in the book." he stuttered as he twiddling his thumb then stopped when a hand appear on top of his hand. He looked up and saw a soft smile curling on her lips, her blue eyes stared deeply into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad."

Chuck sighed in relief, "you know I never believe that you're existed since you constantly appear in my dream."he told her.

The girl chuckled then leaned against on top of the sofa next to him, "neither do I..."

He frowned then he opened his mouth but cut off by Dean who got in inside the house, the raised an eyebrow as she spotted the flower band-aid on the left side of Dean's face, side of his head.

"Dean."

"I take it you knew I'be here," Dean said.

Chuck nodded then commented, "you look terrible."

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a mini-van, Chuck," Dean told him.

"Oh," Chuck said.

"That's it?" Dean asked incredulously. "Every damn thing you write about me comes true. That's all you have to say is 'oh'?"

"Please don't yell at me," Chuck whimpered.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Skipper said as she stood up beside Dean and stared intently at him.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck asked.

"How you know what you know, for starters," Skipper answered.

"I don't know how I know," Chuck told them. "I just do!"

"That's not good enough," Dean told him, pushing Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?"

They heard Castiel's voice behind them. "Dean, let him go!" at the same time Skipper yelled, "DEAN!"

Dean let go of Chuck then they turned towards at Castiel who said, "This man has to be protected."

Skipper frowned in confusion exchanging look with Dean, "Why?" she asked. Castiel turned to her. "He's a prophet of the lord."

"You-you are Castiel?" Chuck said, breathing heavily.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck," Castiel said. "I admired you work."

"Whoa, whoa," Dean exclaimed. "What? This guy, a Prophet? Come on, he's-he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer."

He looked at Chuck. "Did you know about this?"

Chuck stumbled over to his armchair, opening a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass. "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?" Skipper asked incredulously.

"It was too preposterous," Chuck told them. "Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a Prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

Skipper raised an eyebrow while Chuck drunk the whiskey desperately, he got a point. "Huh."

Dean looked at Castiel. "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything, he's a mouthpiece." Castiel read from one of the books. "One day these books will be known as the Winchester's Gospel," he looked at Skipper. "Like yours..."

Skipper and Dean spoke together. "You got to be kidding me."

"I am not... kidding you," Castiel told them.

"If you'd all please excuse me one minute," Chuck told them, walking out of the room. Dean looked at Castiel. "Him? Really?"

"You should have seen Luke," Castiel told them.

"Why'd he get trapped?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how Prophets are chosen," Castiel told them. "The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?" Dean asked.

"Very," Castiel answered.

"Well, whatever," Dean told them. "How do we get around this?"

"Around what?" Castiel asked.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection," Dean answered. "How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the Prophet has written can't be unwritten," Castiel told them. "As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

* * *

 ** _Next_**


	8. Chapter 7

Skipper leaned against the wall then glanced at Chuck who sprawled on the couch then snapped her head towards Dean who just walked in and the girl straightened her posture, startled.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this!"

Dean grabbed Chuck's arm leading him while Skipper trailing behind them toward the door. "Come on. I need both of you to come with me."

"What?" Chuck and Skipper asked. "Where?"

"To the motel where Sam is," Dean answered.

"That's where Lilith is," Chuck told them.

"Wait, wait," Skipper stopped in front of them, "are you saying he can stopped her?" Dean nodded his head.

"Are you insane?" Chuck asked. "Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me," Dean told him. "You have an Archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom. Lilith gets smoked."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet," Chuck told them. "The story-"

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left," Skipper told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But..." Chuck trailed off. "I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man," Dean told him. "This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

"No freaking way," Chuck told them.

"Okay, well, then, how about this?" Dean asked. "I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I thought she said I was protected by an Archangel," Chuck told him.

"Well, interesting exercise," Skipper said, shrugging. "Let's see who the quicker draw is.", Chuck looked scared while Dean shot her a look as she grinned in returned

* * *

Lilith let her eyes return normal. "Where's the knife, Sam?"

"On the nightstand by the bed," Sam turned around, walking toward the bed. She stopped, looking at the rug in front of her. She knelt to the floor, lifting the run to reveal a Devil's Trap painted on the floor beneath it. She rolled her eyes, touching the edge of the trap with a finger, using magic to burn the trap away. She stood, turning to face Sam. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."  
"

How about this?" Sam asked, raising his hand toward Lilith, concentrating, making a wind raise in the room. Lilith's hair was blown back by the wind, but Sam had no other effect on her. "You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't, and you know it," Lilith answered. "You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate."  
"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

Lilith shrugged. "To talk."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"Hmm," Lilith hummed. "Even if I'm offering to stand down? From the Seals, the Apocalypse? All of it?"

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam asked.

"Honestly?" Lilith asked. "No. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking Seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All

you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down?" Sam asked. "Why now?"

"Turns out, I don't survive this war," Lilith told him. "Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?" Sam asked. "For it to go back to the way it was," Lilith answered. "Before I had Angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days,when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?" Sam asked.

"Your head on a stick," Lilith answered. "Dean and the new girl that I've been heard from the rumour, too. Call it a consolation prize. So, what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?" Sam asked.  
"I make a deal, I have to follow through," Lilith told him. "Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that Demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you?" Sam asked. "I am nothing like you."

"Then prove it," Lilith told him. "Going once." She turned around, walking toward the bed. "Going twice."

"Fine," Sam told her.

Lilith turned to face Sam. "Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss." She sat down on the bed. "A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad." Lilith patted the bed next to her, Sam approached slowly, looking entranced. Lilith ran a hand up Sam's tight, letting her eyes turn white. She took him by the collar, pulling him down on top of her.  
Sam waited until he was close enough, grabbing Ruby's Knife from the bedside table, trying to stab Lilith with it. Lilith blocked the move, flipping Sam onto the bed, grabbing the knife. The door burst open, they looked toward the door. Dean, Skipper and Chuck walked in.

"I am the Prophet, Chuck!" Chuck shouted. Lilith stood, walking closer. "You've got to be joking."

"Oh, this is no joke," Skipper answered. The room began to shake. A great white light poured in through the windows. The shaking and the light built and built and came violent and blinding as Skipper grinned. "You see, Chuck here's got an Archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"  
Lilith gave Sam one last look, pouring screaming out of her vessel's mouth, disappearing. The room stopped shaking, the light dimmed, vanishing. Sam breathed heavily in relief. Skipper looked down at the body and it didn't look like the vessel was breathing, Sam, Dean and Skipper exchanged a look.

* * *

The rear window was still busted, still covered in a trap flapping in the wind while Skipper out of cold at in backseat.

"So, a deal, huh?" Dean asked.

"That's what she said," Sam answered.

"To call the whole thing off, Angels, Seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" Dean asked.

"That was the gist of it," Sam answered.

"Huh," Dean told him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked.

"You kidding me?" Sam asked. "Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying..." Dean trailed off.

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it," Sam told them. "And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean told him.

"Anyway, that's not the point," Sam told them.

"What's the point?" Dean asked.

"The point is, she's scared," Sam answered. "I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?" Dean asked.

"Don't know," Sam told them. "But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"She's not gonna survive the Apocalypse," Sam answered. "I'll make sure of that." he looked at rearview mirror.  
"So..."  
Dean glanced at Sam, "what?"  
"You sure you want her join? I mean demons and angels are after her, she could stay-" Dean cut him off, "at Bobby's? Sam, Bobby wants her to come with us and yes, it's dangerous but right now, we need to find a way to stopped Lilith from breaking a seals. So, Skipper is coming with us."  
Sam sighed and nodded but glanced worriedly at the girl who whimpered in her sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey fellas, I skipped the 'Jump the Shark' because I have no idea what I have to write for Skipper during Sam and Dean's meeting with their little half-brother... Hate me all you want but this is my story! (in reality) P.S. I don't own Supernatural nor Winchester brothers :(**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Skipper asks as trio walks through the old warehouse with their flashlight, Dean glances at him, "We're here to get to Cas ... Said something important."

"Well, what does he say, Dean? What's important?" Skipper was ahead before them when Sam asked his brother, his eyebrows furrowed.

"If I knew, why would I be here?" Dean snapped. The raven-haired stopped and call them out.

"It looks like a bomb went off," Sam noted, sounding concerned. Everything looked melted, all of the iron and metal poles while around them is damaged with smoke rising from the corner.

"There was a fight here..." Dean gravely said, Skipper titled her head in question, "between who?"

"Check it out." Dean shined the light on the wall where a giant blood painting. "Look familiar? Anna used that to woosh the angels back to the cornfield."

"Anna? Wait, you're saying that Cas fighting with the angels?" Skipper frowned, Dean sighed, "I don't know."

Skipper looked around while the brothers searching for something till her eyes caught something or rather someone, "Cas?!" Skipper's cry catches both of the brother's attention.

Skipper ran over to a corner where Cas's body was lying, unconscious, "Hey Cas, wake up!" She frantically shook the person, "Guys!"

"What's...What's going on?" the man in trenchcoat looked around in confusion, his voice was shrill and in fear.

"Just take it easy, take it easy." Sam tried helped him up. "are you okay, Cas?" he asked.

The said man's head snapped towards Sam, his face filled with shock and confusion, "Castiel? I'm not Castiel. It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Jimmy, my name is Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean demanded, Jimmy shook his head and spoke two words that make the Winchesters and the girl worried for their angel friend.


	10. Chapter 9

Once they had returned to the motel they were currently staying at, picking up food on the way. Their angel friend's vessel sat, devouring the burger complete obvious to the stares from the trio. He moaned in pleasure and Dean grimaced in disgust. "Slow down man you're gonna give me angina."

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked, Jimmy, shrugged.

"I don't know. Months?"

He took his soda and gulped down while practically moaning with each bite of the burger, Skipper watching him horrified and then turned to Dean who is also grimaced. She clears her throat, catching the attention from Jimmy while eating his burger.

"What the hell happened back there? Looked like an angel battle royal." She piped in.

"All I remember is a flash of light and me uh..." Jimmy hesitated. "I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

"So what? Cas ditched you out of your meat suit?" Dean scoffed at the thought of the angel disappearing without any explanation. "I really don't know," Jimmy admitted. Oldest Winchester looked away hesitant to believe him, he turned to look at Skipper when she put her hand on top of his and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Do you remember anything about being possessed?"

He nodded, "yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you kinda like being chained to a comet."He frowned.

"That sound like fun." Dean chuckled while Skipper nodded, "one hell of a ride."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "understatement."

"Cas said that he wanted to tell us, please you remember that." Sam was really tired and concerned, like considering Dean dragged them out of the bed at three am also hoping for the man but to their disappointment, Jimmy shook his head, "sorry."

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean was getting frustrated.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family." He sighed, thinking about them, "I really want to go back to my wife and my daughter."

Skipper sighed and then gave the brothers a pointed look before walked outside, Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"Could you uh... Give us a minute, Jimmy?" Sam reassuring Jimmy who nodded while watching them followed the raven-haired outside.

Skipper clear her throat before speaking, "so, what do we do?"

"What do you mean? The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home." Dean replied. "I don't know about that," Sam argued. "Dean, he's the only lead we got."

"He doesn't know anything."

"Are you 100 per cent about that?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "You think he's lying?" the older Winchester shooting his brother an incredulous look while the raven-haired watching them arguing. "What, do you want to Guantanamo on the guy?"

"Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows," Sam suggested. "I say at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic, or hell, maybe Cas will drop back into him."

"I don't know man." Dean shook his head.

"Dean, back there, that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big, and we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out."

"I..." Dean sighed then glanced at the silenced girl, "What do you think about this, huh?"

"I uh... Yeah, I half agree with Sam." Both brothers raised their eyebrows, "before you speak, I only half agree with Sam because of the demons, I mean if we want to question him so badly then the demons do too, second, we could let him meet his family if Cas doesn't come back."

Dean sighed, agreeing with her, "you're telling him."

"me?" Skipper pointed herself, Dean nodded. "yeah, you."

She frowned, tilting her head at him. Dean glanced at the girl and scowled. "don't give that look!", "what look?"

He growled then stormed into the room followed by them, well... Sam is amused while Skipper who has still look of confusion.

* * *

They found Jimmy pacing, the man had taken off his coat. He seems very different from the angel who used him as a vessel, Skipper murmured in her thoughts. She simply tells him the bad news, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes showing the anger he felt.

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?"

"There's a good chance you have a bulls-eye on your back," Dean told him.

"What?" The former vessel scoffed in disbelief, "From who?"

The Winchesters and Skipper exchange look, "Demons," Dean said.

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?" Dean shrugged. Jimmy stood up, "I don't know anything!"

"I know but-" Skipper tried to explain but the man cut her off, "Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home..."

His shoulders slumped as he sat on the couch, Skipper's eyes softened and awkwardly patting on his left shoulder. She never been sympathetic person towards people who have been through enough ad example sad people.

"We understand." Dean voiced her thoughts. The man glared at Dean

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" he snapped, shoved the girls hand.

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam tried to reasoned with him.

"How long?" Jimmy demands. Sam opened his mouth, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jimmy shakes his head and tries to move past Sam's gigantic form to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean called out.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"You can't." Skipper pointed, Jimmy's nose flares. "You're just going to put those people in danger." she continued.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"something like that..." Skipper shrugged.


End file.
